Alternate Universe
by ema321
Summary: Maria never interrupted Max and Liz that night in 'Sexual Healing'. Liz gets pregnant and through it, the pod-squad find out about their past. Hope you enjoy it. At the moment, this story is on HIATUS until my muse returns. x
1. Chapter 1

_Ever wondered what would have happened if Maria hadn't walked in on Max and Liz during Sexual Healing. What if Max wasn't married to Tess. What is Nasado was evil. Here's what I think should have happened._

**Chapter 1 - Liz-POV**

I watched his hand move down my arm and saw the glowing trail that was following his fingertips.

"Max, do you understand any of this?" I asked, breathlessly.

"No"

"Can you take your shirt off?" I asked.

"Can I? Yeah"

I helped him take his shirt off slowly. His muscles where so sharply defined that couldn't believe my eyes. Then I moved my hand down his chest. I was disappointed to see that there was no glow.

"I can't do it to you."

"I'm glowing everywhere. My toes, my heart. You can't see it, it's on the inside."

He went to kiss me but something inside me stopped it.

"No, Max. We can't do this this."

At first he was surprised, but then he wasn't.

"I know" He whispered back to me.

Then something ran through my mind. The most stupid question I could ever ask. "Could I get sick?"

"I don't know anything. I don't even know who I am." He said in my ear.

"You know, the mark went away because you touched." I said. "Maybe it came because we were away for too long. That's really crazy. Maybe that would be a complete disaster."

"I can't ask you to do anything that might hurt you in any way." Said Max. I knew that he was afraid. He was afraid for me, for himself, and for all of us.

"I know."

"And I have no idea what that is, or what's right or wrong."

"I know. And you know things about me … that you shouldn't know. And my mother, who I love, is just going to kill me … if I don't die from this."

"You're right."

Then we were kissing. We were trying to kiss while we were talking but also trying to fight it. I loved kissing him. And the flashes were helping him, Michael anf Isabel to find out more about themselves. I knew it was right.

"I can't stop," I giggled.

Our kissing became more and more intense and we didn't want to stop. Max moved us to the couch and then I was lying down, with him on top of me.

"Max." I said, out of breath. "We can't. Not here."

"I know" he replied.

He got up off me and I missed the contact. Then he picked up his shirt and I helped him put it on, like I helped him take it off. We kept kissing each other and left Michael's apartment.

"Come on. Let's go somewhere quiet." he stated. Then we were in his car and on our way to a motel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Liz-POV**

I woke up to someone kissing my neck. I turned and there he was. Max. Then it all came rushing back to me. To say I was shocked would be an understatement.

"Liz, are you okay?" Max asked.

"Not really. Max … I know what we have to do, what the whole flashes were for."

"What is it?"

"Not yet. I want to tell everyone at once. It's kind of upsetting." I said quietly.

"Okay, we'll go get everyone … after." He said mysteriously.

"After what?"

"This" Max said simply.

And he continued to show me what I missed out on last night.

"So what's with the meeting?" Michael complained.

We were back at Michael's apartment. After what happened the night before, I just felt so embarrassed. I don't know whether it was because we started here, or whether it was because of the fact that it was Max's family.

"Liz has something to tell us." Max stated.

"Thanks, Max. Make me sound like a betrayer."

I turned away from him. Yeah I was being a drama queen, but it was like he had just decided to forget about last night and play the leader.

Then I felt his arms snake around my waist.

"Sorry, honey. But it is important. Remember?"

"Yes I remember. Okay. Maybe everyone should sit down."

They all did, exchanging looks of why Max and I were acting all lovey-dovey, and I proceeded to tell them what I had seen.

"I saw your past. Not your past on Earth, but your past on Antar."

Max, Isabel and Michael all looked surprised, eager and confused all at the same time. So I started from the beginning.

"Antar was … is your home world. Where you were born. You're the royal four."

"Four, but there's only three of us. Who's the fourth?" Michael asked.

"I don't know. I only saw you three and your referral as the royal four. The fourth I never saw. But I think I might have been seeing things from her point of view though, because everyone was looking at me like I held such power. I know that she was more important to Max, though."

"Me … why me?"

"She was your wife."

"So why are we called the royal four?" Michael interrupted.

"Because you were royal" Maria replied. "Duh!"

"Okay, the reason why you were called the royal four is because Max is king. Your name was Zan. Isabel you are Max's older sister and you're the princess. Your name was Vilandra. Michael, you are second-in-command to Max and also Isabel's fiancé. You name was Rath. The other is queen and Max's wife. I don't know who she is but-"

"You. It's you Liz." Isabel said.

"What?"

"Isabel's right. It's you." Michael replied.

"I don't-"

"Didn't you feel something familiar last night, something that reminded you of before, but you couldn't place it? Because that's how I felt. That's how I've felt ever since we got together." Max interjected.

"Yeah, but-"

"Wait. Last night? What happened last night?" Maria asked. I felt myself blush bright red and I looked at Max. "You didn't! Liz Parker we are going to talk. Now!"

"Not yet Maria. You can get all the details later. This is more important." Alex said firmly. He was always the one who could control Maria.

'Thank you' I mouthed towards him. "What about powers. You guys have powers but I don't. Why is that? And why am I human?"

No one answered for a whole minute and as each second past I was getting more anxious. I wanted to believe that Max and I were married up there. I wanted to believe I was one of them, but it just wasn't possible.

"Because you were killed." Michael answered. "You killed by a man who visited our planet. He stayed there and was issued as our protector, but he was still a visitor. In our language it was Vishna. That's what we called him."

"Nasedo." Max said.

"Yeah. It must be. He must get called Visitor by a million languages from a million different worlds. I'm surprised that he doesn't get confused with all the names."

"So, Nasedo is truly evil, like you said Max." Alex said.

"I never said he was evil. I just said that I wouldn't trust him because he killed people. And he shapeshifts all the time, so maybe we should do something for security. Like a pass phrase or something. Just so we know that it's us."

"That's a good idea, but we're getting off the topic. Why don't I have powers?" I interrupted.

"Because you were reborn. We had our DNA manipulated, but you were reborn to this world. You'll probably come into them in a few years." Isabel said.

"Or maybe, because you now know the truth, your powers will start to show themselves." Alex suggested.

I stared at him. That was actually a good theory. He was on fire today with this alien stuff. It was weird.

"Alex, where are you getting all these theories from? I mean they're actually good points." I asked him.

"Thanks, Liz. You have just managed to make me look absolutely … stupid. I always come up with good theories."

"Sorry Alex. I didn't mean it like that. It's just-"

Then I had a flashback. A wedding between me and Max. A honeymoon. Having stupid competitions to see who had the most power. Then the final one. A baby. A little girl. Coral. She was so beautiful. Even Max wouldn't take her eyes off her. Then it was over. Her beauty that is, because he killed her. Nasedo killed my baby. Then he turned to me…

I gasped.

"Liz. Liz! Are you okay?" Max shouted.

"No. He killed her."

"Who killed who?" Michael asked confused.

"Nasedo. He killed my daughter." Then everyone gasped.

"Your … daughter?" Max asked.

"Our daughter. She was so beautiful Max. You should have seen her. You fell in love with her right away. And he killed her. Nasedo. I'm going to kill him!"

Then, suddenly, I felt power flowing around the room and everyone looked at me in shock. I was rising to the ceiling. My hair swept around my face, my eyes were wide open and the pupils black. I felt extremely powerful. No one could stop me … from anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Max-POV**

"Liz!" I shouted.

It was really bad. I know that Alex said Liz's powers would show themselves as soon as Liz knew the truth, but that was hard for me. She was basically flying around the room and shooting sparks off everything. She was powerful. Extremely powerful. I felt sorry for Nasedo when he came. If he came. If this was just the start of Liz's powers, things were going to get messy.

"Max, how powerful is she?" Michael asked.

Then I remembered. Our silly contests over who was the most powerful. I used to let her believe that I was letting her win, but I knew that she was way more powerful then me.

"Maybe it's her anger. She's angry at Nasedo for killing her daughter, as well as her. So she feels like she needs power to do something about it." Isabel explained.

"It's not." I said. "She's always been this powerful. Yes, her anger may have quickened up the pace, but this is just the beginning. She'll get more powerful as the days go by."

Liz slowly started to come back to the ground and the power in her began to fade. Her body slowly rocked with her tears.

"Liz, honey. Shh. It's going to be okay." I said trying to comfort her.

"No it's not Max. I watched her die. I saw him raise his hand and fling her across the room. I saw the blood that came out of her tiny body. It's not going to be okay." She replied sobbing.

"I'm going to take Liz home. It's been a rough day for her. She needs time to process all of this information." I said to the others. "Come on, Liz. Let's get you home."

As I drove her home, I tried to comfort her while she cried uncontrollably. I understood why. To remember so much in such a small amount of time … I would have acted the same way.

I suppose that, in a way, Liz will always be stronger than me. When she shared those memories with me, I wanted so much to just go out there, find Nasedo, and kill him for what he had put her through. I wanted him to suffer.

"No. I know he hurt us, but we cannot kill a sentient being! We have had this conversation so many time, Zan. Every time someone threatens us, or even just me, your anger always gets the better of you. Remember the last time this happened!"

I looked at Liz, shocked. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't even realise that she had stopped crying. Or that I was speaking aloud.

Wait! She called me Zan! Why?

"Liz, honey. Why did you call me Zan?" I asked.

"Because, Max, every time you're angry, you turn into Zan."

"Liz, you've never seen me angry. I always control it, and when I'm around you, there's nothing there. I don't ever feel anger around you. I love you."

"I love you too, baby" She said.

Then suddenly I had an idea. Yes it was cheap, and very teenage-like, but it might help.

"So," I said. "How about we direct our anger somewhere else?"

"Oh, and how do we do that?" She asked.

"Easy. I have two words for you Liz Parker. My-" I was cut off by Liz's cell.

"Sorry!" She cried while scrambling to find it.

"Hello. Hi Mom. Yes I'm on my way back now. Why? But it's Kylie's turn tonight, why me? Fine. God, Mom, I'm sixteen. I can do what I like. For you're information … I was over at Isabel's. No, Mom. Isabel and I had a sleepover. If you don't believe me then phone her mom! Fine! Sure! Whatever!"

She slammed the phone down and I saw her eyes begin to twitch.

"Liz?"

"My mom wants me home now, so that I can start paying my penance for being out all night without telling them." She explained.

"And what if she does call my mom?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Isabel planned it all out." She replied.

"How?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Isabel-POV**

To say that I was shocked when I learned about Liz would be an understatement. I felt flashes in my mind since I first saw her, but I just assumed that it was nothing. And then when she and Max started getting those flashes when they kissed, I knew that something was different. So, that night, I went into her dreams.

Ugh. Something that I never wanted to see, was my brother naked. But Liz was dreaming about it.

When she saw me, she was shocked. And extremely embarrassed. That's when I realised what had happened. So I asked her if she needed cover. She whole-heartedly agreed, and then I came up with the plan.

I told Michael what had gone on and that Liz needed someone to cover her tracks for the night. I didn't tell him everything of course. Just that it was important to Max. He agreed and we got started.

**Michael-POV**

When Isabel asked for my help, I never thought that it would be something that extreme. But no, she had to go all the way. One wave of her hand, and I was suddenly the duplicate of Liz. Isabel then said that I had to play Liz in front of Mrs Evans, so that Liz and Max wouldn't be in trouble. God. It was an awful night.

_FLASHBACK_

"Isabel, Max, honey. I'm home!" I heard Mrs Evans shout. Now time for the charade.

"Hi, Mom. We're in the living room." Isabel replied.

"Oh, Liz. I didn't know you were hear." Mrs Evans said.

"Sorry, Mrs Evans. But Alex is starting to be pain for Isabel, so I came over to talk to her. I hope it's not a problem?" I answered her. Oddly enough, my voice was the same as Liz's. It was spooky.

"Not at all sweetheart. Where's Max tonight?" She asked me.

"Oh. He and Michael are having a boys night tonight." Isabel replied, rolling her eyes. "He told me to tell you that he was crashing there. So I felt lonely and asked Liz if she could sleep over. Is that okay, Mom?"

"Of course, honey. Let me just make you girls some snacks and we'll all sit and talk, okay?"

We smiled at her.

"Now remember, Michael. Only eat little bits, and use you knife and fork. And don't talk when you have food in your mouth. Okay? Got it? Good" Isabel whispered.

I gulped. This was the hard part. To actually act like Liz. She had never really eaten in front of us and I didn't know what she liked.

Isabel, of course, sensed my fears.

"Don't worry, Michael," She said. "I've keyed your stomach to act like Liz's until you go back to yourself. No side affects before you start worrying about that either."

"Is? Can you set the table please?" Mrs Evans shouted.

"Sure, Mom," Isabel replied.

After dinner, I was subjected to answer Mrs Evans' questions about how Liz and Max were 'getting along'. I avoided them as often as I could, and by the end of it, Isabel was in tears laughing.

"Oh, Liz. It's getting late. Do you want me to call your parents and tell them that you're staying here tonight?" Mrs Evans asked.

"No, thank you," I replied as Liz. "My mom thinks that I'm over Maria's, but she told me that she was going over to Alex's, so here I am. But, if my mom calls in the morning, could you be so kind as to tell her I was here last night. Maria does some weird things."

"Okay. I'll go find the camp bed and you can stay in Isabel's room."

"Thank you, Mrs Evans." I said.

"Yeah, Mom, thanks." Isabel copied.

I shot her an evil look that said, 'You will pay for all this later'. Except I don't think it worked in my current body, because she just started laughing again.

_END FLASHBACK_

When I finally knew what it was all about, I have to say, the sacrifice was worth it. But there was one thing I couldn't place. How far did Max and Liz actually go that night, to get the information we wanted and needed?

**Isabel-POV**

I swear that night was so hilarious. Even Michael had to admit it. Of course we were lucky in the morning, because my mom had already left to take dad some lunch for work, and, with Michael being himself again, we managed to slip out of the house and we went to his apartment, were we got all the information that truly changed our lives.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Liz-POV**

After I got home and my mom checked my whereabouts with Mrs Evans, I went to bed. Unfortunately Max couldn't join me as his parents wanted him home as he spent the night before at Michael's. Well, that's what they thought anyway. So to find out what Isabel did to cover me, I had to wait until the next day. She promised that she wouldn't tell Max until we were together again, so he had to wait too.

I went to school, did my homework, and worked my shift. Then I begged my parents to let me go over to Michael's place. They agreed and I walked over there. That's when Isabel told us.

"So, you mean to say that Michael … that he dressed as me … Oh my God. That is just too hilarious." I said, holding my sides, as I could barely breath from laughing.

I knew that Isabel could think of some great ideas. But that … Who knew that Isabel could be so … Genius!

"Yeah, yeah. It was a laugh. Can we move on now? I want to know what we had to cover?" Michael said.

I could feel myself going bright red, and I saw Max shift from the corner of my eye.

"We … er …" Max stuttered.

"Maxwell!" I heard Michael shout. "Are you kidding me? You sly dog! I did that just so you and your girlfriend could go and-"

Whatever he said after that I just didn't know. Everything was becoming blurry. Then I wasn't Michael's apartment.

_I was sunny, wherever I was. I could feel something soft under my feet. It felt like silk. I could hear the ocean, and it sounded beautiful. When you grow up on a desert, you don't get to hear the ocean very often._

"_Zalla! Zalla, are you out here?" I heard someone ask. "There you are Zalla. We have been looking for you everywhere."_

_I turned. It was Isabel! But she was different. Her hair was darker, thicker. Her eyes were wider. She was more beautiful than ever. _

_Then I realised it wasn't Isabel. It was Vilandra._

"_Zalla, come on. We don't have time to reminisce, we have to get you to the chambers. Do you want to go to your presentational ball in your nightgown?"_

"_Sorry, Larnie. The waves are just so … captivating." I heard a voice say. It came from my lips, but it was different. Stronger. More … powerful._

"_I know they are Zalla, but Zan is waiting for you. You don't want to stand him up now, do you?" Vilandra asked, with a slight smirk on her face._

_I scoffed. "As if you would ever let me stand your brother up. Every time we go on a date, you make sure that I am ready two hours early! And besides, why would I want to stand my fiancé up?" I giggled._

"_God! Engaged! I wonder if Rath is thinking about proposing any time soon?" Larnie said with a hint of jealousy._

"_Get real, Larnie. He's a ladies man. If he does propose, it will be in front of your parents because it's a political marriage. If he does, it isn't going to be just after your brother did. Then he would feel like he was stealing Zan's thunder." I explained._

"_You're right. Come on Zal! At least tell me he's considered it being soon. You're his best friend. You know everything!" She cried._

"_Larnie, even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you, because I think it would kind of ruin the surprise. Don't you? And besides, if you just want the thrills of planning a wedding, you can help me with mine!"_

_She squealed. "Thank you, Zal. I love you. Come on, Little Miss Know-It-All. We have to get you dressed."_

_I giggled as I was dragged off my balcony, and pulled into Larnie's wardrobe._

"Liz!"

"Max? What's wrong?" I asked. I was feeling extremely dizzy and my eyes fluttered as I tried to open them.

"Oh, baby. Are you okay?" I heard a feminine voice ask.

"Mom?"

I snapped my eyes open, and I saw my mom standing above me. Next to her was Max and Isabel.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, baby. You're in the hospital. You fainted while you were at Michael's place, remember?" My mom said.

I remembered. I remembered everything. And I needed to speak with everyone again. To have my life come flashing back like that ...

"Yeah. Now I do. Maybe it's because I didn't eat?" I asked timidly. "Can you go tell the doctor I'm awake, mom?"

"Sure, honey. Whatever you want." She rushed out of the room.

I turned to the other two. Isabel looked worried. And Max looked … ashamed?

"What's wrong Max?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just … It's my fault that you didn't eat." He explained.

"Max, it was nothing to do with that. I had another flash-back. And speaking of that we all need to talk." I said. I really needed to see if I could get everyone to remember their lives too.

"Liz, what did you see?" Max asked urgently.

I know he wanted information about his planet, but this was ridiculous. No 'Are you okay, Liz?'. I snapped.

"Max, I will tell you what I saw, but not now!"

He looked shocked. I never snapped at him, and he didn't understand things.

"Max, maybe you should go outside and tell everyone that she's okay?" Isabel said. I suddenly felt extremely grateful.

"Okay. I'll be back later." He said and kissed my forehead.

I sighed as I watched him leave the room.

Then, I turned to Isabel. "Sit down. You might as well. I hate flashes."

She looked confused at first but did so straight away. I was about to talk about what I saw, when the doctor walked into my room.

'Oh well,' I thought to myself. 'just tell her after the doctor goes away.'

And that's when I got some life-changing news.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Liz-POV**

"Miss Parker. Glad to see that you're finally awake." The doctor said as she entered my room.

"Hi, Dr. Wilkins. Finally? What do you mean 'finally'?" I asked.

"Miss Parker, you've been unconscious for three weeks," she said carefully.

"Three … Wha- Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Miss Parker. Can we talk alone? There's something we should discuss … in private." Dr. Wilkins said mysteriously.

"Sure. Isabel, do you mind?" I asked looking at her. She looked frozen. I don't know what she was thinking, but she must have been panicking.

"Maybe your boyfriend should be here too, Liz." Dr. Wilkins said.

"Okay. Is, go and get Max for me please and tell everyone to wait until Max comes back for you. Please?"

She quickly turned to the door. "Be careful, Liz."

Dr. Wilkins and I just sat in silence. She was looking at me curiously, while I was staring at the door, waiting for Max to come in.

Then, he did. It was like a breath of fresh air. Yes, I was irritated with him before, but he means the world to me. And I need him to know that.

"Hi, Dr. Wilkins. Is everything okay with Liz?" Max asked, clearly concerned. I felt my heart soar. Whatever he was thinking earlier, it had definitely past and he was back to his old self.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Evans. I'm actually here to tell you some news. I don't know whether it's good or bad, but it's news all the same."

Right, I had had enough. What was it with her and her stupid mind games. She was driving me crazy!

"Miss Parker, I know that this question will embarrass you but it has to be asked. Have you and your boyfriend had sexual intercourse within the last month?" She said firmly. I knew that she had to have asked that question a million times.

I felt myself go bright red again, like I did in Michael's apartment, and Max was shifting in his seat again, clearly uncomfortable. I knew that I had to answer the question because it was directed to me.

"Er, yes, we have." I mumbled.

"Was it your first time, Miss Parker?" She asked.

"Yes"

"Did you take precautions?"

I stopped at that one. It wasn't planned. Yes, I had been on the pill for months before that to set my periods straight, but I don't think that Max …

I looked up at him questioningly. He shook his head no in reply.

"I have been on the Contraceptive pill for five months, but we didn't use a condom." I squeaked out.

"Can I ask why, Miss Parker?"

"It wasn't planned." Max intercepted. "We knew what we were doing at the time, and we were in control. We just thought that with Liz on the pill, we wouldn't need one."

"Mr. Evans, what if you, or Miss Parker, carried a Sexually Transmitted Infection?" Dr. Wilkins asked.

"It was our first time. Not just together, but full stop! How could we have gotten an STI in the first place?" I shouted.

"Miss Parker, I am not suggesting that you or Mr. Evans have an STI. I am merely pointing out one of the responsibilities of young adults when they have unprotected sex." She replied calmly. "And that is far from the truth. Miss Parker, you do not have an STI, but you are, in fact, pregnant."

What?

Me? Pregnant?

Oh, my God.

**Max-POV**

Pregnant? But that's not possible! I thought that …

Oh, God.

What was I supposed to do. I didn't know. Liz was sat there in shock, and I'm sure that I was the same.

"I'll leave you two to talk. Here are some leaflets on your choices. Just so you know." Dr. Wilkins said. And with that, she walked out the room.

I looked back at Liz. That's when I saw them. Tears. I didn't know whether they were happy tears, or sad tears, or what. But they were still there. And that scared me more than anything.

I slowly reached out to her, and held her close to me. That's when the tears fell.

"Oh, God, Max. What are we going to do?" She asked shakily.

"What do you want to do?" I replied. "Whatever it is, it's entirely your choice. I'm with you one-hundred percent. No matter what."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Liz-POV**

I felt bad. Max was only trying help me sort out my thoughts. It was just the fact that he didn't seem to have any opinion himself. I know that he must have been worried these past weeks while I was unconscious. At least I hope he was. It was just … that flash was extreme. It wasn't lots of little flashes like last time. It was a full blown memory of my life.

And we were a family. All of us. Zan (Max), Vilandra (Isabel), Rath (Michael), Deriz (Alex), Rianna (Maria), and me.

"Liz. Are you okay?" Maria asked as she entered the room. "I was so worried."

"I'm fine. So 'Ria, did I miss anything while I was out of it for three weeks? How did that happen anyway?" I asked.

"I don't know, Lizzie. All I know is that you were at Michael's place when you suddenly passed out. The Pod-Squad assumed that you were having a 'you-know-what' and just left you to it. Obviously, Max was going crazy. He didn't know what to do at all. He was wondering around like a lost puppy. It was quite funny, but I guess that you had to be there." She said all at once.

"So, is Isabel coming up too? I just have something I need to tell you guys." I said, almost uncomfortably. Then she gave me a look of sadness, so I quickly changed tactics. "I mean, Max wanted me to tell you and Isabel at the same time, so you can react together and it won't be as … bad."

"Liz? Is Everything okay? I'm your best friend. You can tell me."

That's when I started to cry. My frickin' emotions were all over the place.

Maria looked panicked. She didn't know what to do. I just started crying out of nowhere. Then, Isabel walked through the door. She smiled sadly at me and my tears stopped. She helped me with my emotions. Her empathy must be starting to show.

"Max said that you wanted to talk?" Isabel said questioningly.

"Yeah, Liz. What do you want to talk about?" Maria asked.

"Umm. Well, you know that you two are my best friends - my best girl friends and I really need a girly chat right now. When I get let out I need a girly night in with ice-cream and sad movies. Max and I slept together." I said quickly. And before they could interrupt, I continued. "And the doctor just told me … something life changing. Guys … I'm pregnant."

They were shocked. Isabel was the first one to recover.

"Oh, Liz. That's good news, right?" She asked.

"I don't know. That's why Max asked you up here. To see what you thought about it. I just don't know what to think. It must be the shock." I replied.

"Well, you're only 17. . ." Maria started.

"I know that, but by the time the baby comes, I'll be 18. And finished school." I sighed. Okay, pregnancy hormones, drove me crazy.

"We don't know that. How do we know that Czechoslovakian pregnancies last that long. We don't." Maria said.

"No they don't Maria. I remember . . ."

"Liz? Do you remember your pregnancy from before?" Isabel asked.

"Yes." I said dazed. "It lasted the normal time. Nine months. Besides, the baby is half _human_, too. Genetics."

Maria beamed. "You do know that you just said 'the baby'?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means that you're already thinking about it as a baby, not a fetus." Isabel explained. "I guess this is why Max wanted us here. To see how you reacted, and point out the crucial parts of what you say. You said 'the baby', Liz. Which means that on some level, you've already accepted it, and made the decision."

"Yeah, I have. Can you guys go ask Max to come in here?"

"Sure Liz," Isabel said while walking out.

"We will talk later." Maria threatened at the door. "I mean it Liz. No more secrets from us."

I sighed. It was going to be a long conversation, in which I knew that I would get shouted at or questioned a million times.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Liz-POV**

I already knew that I wanted the baby, before Max told me to talk to the girls. I just hope that he wants this too. That's the only reason why I hesitated … to see how he would react. Except he didn't show any emotion.

"Hi, babe." I heard him say.

I looked over at the door, and he was there. A huge smile lit up on my face.

"Max. Sit down. We should talk about this." I said.

"I know. Just hear me out for a little, okay?" I nodded. "I love you. More than anything. I would say that I would die for you, but I won't … because that would put you in more pain. Ever since the day I first met you, I knew that we were meant to be together.

"When you had that _vision_, and you were unconscious, I was out of my mind with worry. I didn't know what to do. And then you woke up …

"And this baby," He put his hand on my stomach gently. "This baby is probably the best thing that has ever happened to me. I want this Liz. And I hope that you do too."

I was shocked. Yes, I did want it, but what he said … it made me realise that Max has thought about this more than I have, probably while I was talking to Maria and Isabel.

Then I remembered that he had the same reaction on Antar. I broke out into a grin.

"Max, I want this too." I grinned along with me. "I realized just now that after the first … flash … that I wanted it again. And that reaction, the one you've just had, was exactly the same as last time. We might have to work on getting your memories, from there, back. Those flashes are going to annoy the hell out of you, but they're well worth it."

"Liz. You're starting to rant." He stopped me suddenly. "Maybe we should work with them, but for now … we should enjoy what we have."

That's when I realized something extremely terrifying. "Max … you do know that our parents are going to kill us, right?" I cried.

"Calm down, honey. Everything is going to be fine. If your parents kick you out, you'll stay with me and mine. If my parents kick me out, see if I can stay with you and yours. And if they both kick us out … we'll stay with Michael until we get our own place. Okay?" He asked seriously.

"Okay. I suppose that could work." I laughed.

Max left an hour after we had our conversation to get some '_things_'. I don't know what he went to get, but it must have been important because he left with a kiss on the cheek and said, "I'll be back in a little while. Try to keep out of trouble."

I looked at him questioningly, but he just smiled, waved, and left.

And then the worst happened. My mom came in.

I was just sitting waiting for Max to come back, when she just walked into my room. I know that she's my mom and everything, but …

And then Max walked back in with balloons, flowers and chocolates. My mom knew that something was going on as soon as she saw all the presents.

I couldn't do anything to stop it from happening. She looked at Max, then me, then back at Max again. Then me.

"Liz Parker. Is there something that you want to tell me?" she half shouted.

"Umm, Mom," I started. "Maybe you should sit down for this. It's kind of big news."

"I don't want to sit down. Tell me straight. Are you pregnant?"

I looked at Max, and we shared a look that said, 'might as well get it over with'.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm pregnant. We just found out off the doctor." I told her.

She was pale. Then she looked around the room as if to find an escape route - _Oh, my God. My baby girl is pregnant. What the hell am I suppose to say to her. I know I should say I'm disappointed, but in truth … I'm not. She knew what she was doing. I can see the defiant look in her eyes. Oh well. I guess I'll just go with my instinct._

'Wait. Was that my mom's thoughts? She wasn't moving her lips … Oh, my God. I can read minds!'


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Max-POV**

"Well, Liz. I can't honestly say that I'm disappointed because, although it may have been an accident, I can see that you want this. I know that Max loves you, too. I can see that in his eyes. So, congratulations to you both, I guess." Nancy Parker said.

I was surprised. I have been watching too many soaps operas, because I was expecting her to go off it with me. But she didn't.

I looked at Liz. She didn't seem surprised at all. But she did have a weird look on her face as if she was holding back a laugh. Which immediately became more noticeable. Then she started chocking.

"Mom … Cough … Can you go and get me some water please?" She asked.

"Sure, baby. I'll be right back." And with that, Nancy left the room.

"So … You watch too many soap operas do you?" Liz asked trying to hold back her laughter.

"Liz?" I was confused. I know I hadn't spoken allowed. So how did she hear me?

"Well, Max, honey. It turns out that I have a unique power. I'm a telepath."

"What?"

"I can hear people's minds. It was so amusing listening to you trying to decipher my mom's actions." She giggled. "_Soap operas!_"

Now I was laughing along with her. And that's when my sister came in.

"Hi Liz," She said, walking to Liz's bed and giving her a hug. "Hey Max. What's so funny?"

"Did you know, Isabel, that your brother watches too many soap operas?" Liz said still giggling.

"What?"

"Liz has a new power and when she heard something I thought, it amused her." I explained.

She looked at Liz still confused.

"We just told my mom that I'm pregnant, and she was totally cool about it. Then when she said it out loud, Max became confused because he automatically assumed that she was going to be one of those mothers off TV where they go crazy. He actually thought _'I was expecting her to go off it like someone off those soap operas. Damn, I watch too many of them'._"

Isabel, now catching on, started giggling herself.

I looked at two of the most important women in my life, watching so happy and fun-loving. It was amazing.

"_Larnie! No! Stop!" I heard someone say._

"_Never mind stop, Little Miss Know-It-All. You wanted this so I am not going to stop!" My sister replied._

_I turned to see who she was torturing this time. I looked for her … __Oh, there she is. Wait. Isn't that Jevri's daughter, from the eastern side?_

_I immediately felt sorry for her. If Vilandra was taking her somewhere. It was bound to be important._

"_Zan. There you are." I heard my second-in-command say. "We have been looking for you everywhere. Jevri is here to talk politics again. His excuse is that his daughter and the princess just can't get enough of each other."_

_I sighed. Jevri was always coming to talk politics. He would never stop. I didn't know why I had to attend those things. Yeah. I was going to be king, but my father was still alive. I wouldn't be king until he died, or I married. Whichever came first._

"_Come on, Zan. I hate these as much as you do … But the sooner we get this meeting over, we can meet his daughter again." Rath said excitedly._

"_Rath, come on. Is girls and sex all you think about?" He looked ashamed._

"_Well, Zan, what else is there to think about in here. It's not as if there are any sports to play or watch anymore. You're mom banished them again." He complained._

_I started to walk away from him, and to the meeting room, where Jevri was waiting._

"_Your Highness." Jevri said and bowed._

"_Lord Jevri. Please sit." We sat at opposite ends of the table. "So Jevri, what can I do for you today?" I asked._

"_Nothing at all, my Lord. I only came today as my daughter wanted to spend some time with Princess Vilandra. Ever since the last meeting, Zalla has been asking again and again if she can come and see Vilandra. I eventually gave in, but it is unwise for an unwed women to travel such a way. Is it not, my Lord?"_

"_Of course. Well if I know my sister, she will want to spend many days with your daughter. I will ask someone to prepare you both rooms." I motioned to the guard._

"_No, your Highness. I'm afraid I cannot stay long. I trust that my Zalla will be safe here?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, sire. I'm afraid I must go back home. I have business to take care of. Good day your Highness, Lord Rath."_

_He turned and walked out of the room. Rath and I sat there in silence, and over heard his goodbye to Zalla. Then Vilandra started to talk to the girl._

"_Good. Now he's gone and we can finally introduce you to my idiot brother." She said._

"_Larnie! No! I've told you not to!" Zalla complained._

"_Zal, you are living under my brother's roof, so you must meet your host, no?" Vilandra pushed._

"_Fine. But no big thing. The last time we done introductions, you totally went overboard with the outfit." Zalla replied._

"_No need for a change. I already put you in what I want you to wear." Vilandra said cheekily._

"_Larnie!"_

"Max!" Liz cried.

"Liz, what's going on?" I asked.

"You just had a flash Max. What did you see?" She asked.

"You." I said simply. "I didn't see you closely, but I heard you fighting with Isa … with Vilandra. You two were close."

"I know. I saw that. I know about everything that happened in that life. At least, my point of view." She replied.

"Wait. I'm confused. You both had flashes of me and Liz being close?" Isabel interrupted.

"Not you and Liz, Zalla and Vilandra." I replied.

"Or Zal and Larnie. Our nicknames." Liz interjected.

"This is really weird. I know that we haven't gotten along in the past, but I have felt close to you." Isabel said to Liz.

"Rath was there too. And your dad, Liz." I said.

"My dad? Did he look the same?" She asked.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"That's because your souls recognized each other." We heard a voice say from the door.

We looked over to see who it was …


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Liz-POV**

"Alex, Maria, Michael. You guys scared the life out of me." Isabel said.

"Sorry Isabel. We just wanted to see Liz." Maria replied. _It feels like we haven't talked properly in forever._

I felt really bad. Maria hadn't done anything wrong, and yet I was talking to Isabel more than I was her.

"No problem, Maria. I'm sorry that we haven't spent much time together lately. It's just ... everythings a little wierd right now. I'm trying to adjust. But to do that, I need my best friend. So? Will you help me?"

She smiled. It was a true Maria smile and I knew that I had been forgiven. "Lizzie, it's not your fault, for three reasons. One; you've just found out that you're an alien. Two; your soulmate has always been by your side probably since time began. And three; you're pregnant!"

I grinned. That was true. Maybe that's why I was in my coma. So much information in so little time. My brain just couldn't take it anymore. "That's true." I sighed.

_Wait, Liz is pregnant? That could be dangerous. Nobody knows what the baby will look like. Will it be human? Or will it be something else. Oh, God. I need to talk to Max about this._

I looked at Michael. "Max, honey? Can you go and talk to Micheal while we all have some girl time?" I asked with a puppy pout.

He smirked. "Sure, baby. Micheal, Alex? You coming to the cafeteria?" He asked the boys.

Maria looked at Max and protested. "Uh, uh, Moondoggie. Alex is one of the girls." She beamed.

Alex got a funny look off both Max and Michael. "If your best friends were girls, you'd be one of the girls too." He mumbled.

"Actually 'Ria. Maybe Alex should be with the boys. He needs a testosterone filled environment if he's going to be more manly!" I smirled at Alex. It was one of the thoughts running through his head.

He shot me a grateful look. "Thanks, Lizzie. As much as I love being one of the girls, at times, I really don't want all of the gory details."

Maria scoffed. "Oh, please. You know for a fact that Michael will be getting the same details off Max as soon as you walk out of those doors."

"Yeah, but it'll be from a man's point of view. It won't be talked about like a love story or something." Michael shouted.

I sighed and grabbed my head. All of the voices were killing me. It wasn't just the people in the room. I could hear the nurse out in the corridor, down to the receptionist at the end of the hall.

"Liz? Honey?" I heard Max whisper.

"The voices, Max. I can't shut them out. I need ... Isabel help me!" I cried.

Isabel hesitated. "What? Me? How?"

"Just take hold of my hand, and send out calming thoughts. Maria, take the other hand and do the same. Guys ... I'd appreciate it if you took Max for something for me to eat. I need lots of Chzechoslvakian food." I told everyone.

They all did what I said and my headache started to fade. The voices stopped until all I could hear was myself. "Thanks girls. I needed that."

"Liz? What did we just do?" Isabel asked carefully.

"You helped me balance myself. I couldn't handle all the thoughts, so I used you two as an anchor to claim my thoughts as my own. You use to do it all the time up on Antar. I think it was because we were all such close friends."

Maria and Isabel looked at each other. Then back at me. "Umm, Liz? Did you just say that I was on Antar with everyone else?" Maria asked. She looked terrified.

"If it's powers that you're worried about 'Ria, don't be. You're not an alien. Your soul was just reborn so a prophecy could fulfil itself. I'll explain everything when we get out of here. You never know when someone could be listening." I replied.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - ****Liz-POV**

It was two weeks after I had been in the hospital. I still had to talk to everyone about the past, but we had to be really careful. Just last week, Max found a video camera on top of his parents' fridge. Thankfully no one uses their powers at the Evans' so we weren't caught. After that Alex got a hold of some sort of scanner that showed any other camera's lying around. I don't understand technology, but he assured us we were clean.

"Here's your water, baby. I went to the shop to get it. I know you hate the stuff downstairs. To be honest, I agree with you." My mom said as she walked into my room.

"Thanks, mom." I replied. "Why don't you sit and talk. We haven't spent much time together lately. I miss us talking."

"I know, Liz. I have too." She sat on the edge of my bed. "So . . . how are you feeling? With Max and the baby."

"Honestly mom. I love it. I love him. At first I was a little scared, but now . . . I think that the idea has sunk in. I caught myself looking at baby clothes yesterday when I was shopping."

"You know something, Lizzie. You are not the only one. I walked in on your dad looking on the internet at prams and cribs."

We laughed together.

"At least he's accepting it. I thought that he would have been the one who would be a problem, but he's fine. It's Max's parents who are the problem." I sighed.

"I guess they didn't take the news well then?"

"No. They completely went off on one. They thought that I was using him for his money!" I cried.

"I don't know how they dare! We have more than enough money to help with you and the baby. They should be happy that they are getting a grandchild."

"I honestly have no idea what they are thinking." Well that was true because I didn't use my telepathy last time I saw them.

We sat in comfortable silence for a few minuets, and then my mom brought it up.

"Honey, I know that with Max having trouble with his parents and them giving him the silent treatment isn't really helping your relationship ... so your dad and I have been thinking about moving."

I looked up in shock. Moving! My parents were making me move away from Max!

"Oh, no honey. Not you moving. Your dad and I. We've been talking and we think that you and Max should have this apartment. With the baby on the way and everything. Well, you need somewhere to live together and your dad said that he saw a cute little cottage 10 minutes away. You know how much I wanted a cottage way back in the day."

"Wait. Mom? Are you serious?" I interrupted. "I mean, this is just incredible. Thank you. I love you so much." We hugged and I ran out to find my dad. "Daddy! I love you, Dad. You are the best person in the world!"

He laughed at me. "I guess your mother told you, then? Well, we'll be gone in two weeks so you can do whatever you want to this place. Just don't burn it down!"

I squealed. "I love you! Mom, can I go over to Michael's?" I begged.

Both my parents laughed at me. "Honey, if that means you're going to scream down his house instead of this one, I'm begging you to go." My dad said.

"Bye!" I ran out the door and drove to Michael's.

Max met me outside since he could sense my excitement. Oh, yeah. That's one of the new tricks thank to the baby. Max and I are bonded and we can sense each others emotions.

"Woah, babe. What's going on?" He asked kissing me hello.

"We have an apartment. My parents are moving out in two weeks and they are giving the place to us! Isn't it fantastic!"

"What? Seriously?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Does that mean I won't have to sleep on Michael's couch anymore?" He smirked.

Ever since Max had told his parents about the baby, they kicked him out, so he crashed at Michael's place over the last two weeks. I told him that he didn't need to, that he could stay with me, but he just said that he wouldn't want to bother my parents.

I slapped his shoulder. "That's your own fault Max Evans. I told you that you could stay with me and my parents, but you didn't believe me did you?" I sighed. "Come on. Let's go to Michael's. I still need to tell you guys about the prophecy."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Liz-POV**

"Mom? Have you seen Max anywhere?" I asked her as she passed me in the cafe.

"Sorry, sweetie. I think he went to get some more boxes for us."

I sighed. Max was constantly helping my parents pack and get settled. I know he wants them to be comfortable . . . and gone, but the more time he spent helping them move was less time with me and the baby.

"Liz, honey, don't look like that. He's doing it for you." I looked at my mother confused. How was Max helping my parents . . . helping me? "Think about it this way; the sooner your father and I move out, the sooner you and Max have an apartment of your own."

I grinned. So that was his motive. As long as he's planning on spending a lot of time making this up to me, then I'll be happy. We'd gotten past the uncomfortable part of our relationship over the last two weeks. Max was scared of making love to me incase he hurt the baby, but I didn't want to listen. So we went to my midwife, Jayne. She just said it was fine as long as it was nothing to strenous.

I had finally learned to control my telepathy. I could turn off others thoughts, and if I concentrated on someone enough, I could here their's. I could also send people thoughts. Max and I use it often, when we're at work, ot at school, or just . . . well anytime really. Speaking of which.

'_Max?' _I sent.

'_Liz? Is something wrong?' _He thought back.

'_No. Nothing. Just wondering when you were going to come back to me.'_

_'Soon, love. I just have to load this last box in the car.'_

_'Hurry. I'm bored!'_

I heard his laughter fill my head.

Then I got this feeling inside. It was cold and empty. I don't know what caused it . . . but whatever it was, it wasn't good. It was coming from inside the cafe. Curiosity got the best of me, and the feeling got stronger. I focused on it and looked to where it was coming from. A girl. She looked my age; blonde, petite, and beautiful. I'd never seen her before, but something flickered in my memory. So I walked over to her.

"Hi. My name's Liz and I'll be your server this afternoon. Can I take your order?" I asked her.

"Sure, I'm new here, so what do you recommend." She smiled back. I could still feel darkness coming from her, so it must have been an act. Maybe it's another power starting. I remember Zalla could feel what people's intentions were.

"Well, personally?" She nodded. "I enjoy the Grilled Mooncheese Sandwich."

She smiled at me again. "That sounds fantastic. Can I just have one of those and a . . . Blood of Martian Smoothie?"

I laughed fakely. "Yeah sorry about that. This restaurants been in my family since . . . well the crash. Nothing gets better. Except for the food!" I walked away and went to the kitchen hatch. "Hey, Michael. New order for you."

Michael turned with a guilty look on his face, so I used my telepathy on him. _'Oh, God. If Liz tells her dad I was loving this food on the job, I'm bound to be chopped up and served in this crazy menu. They'd call it 'The Space-Boy Bites'. I hope she doesn't . . . wait. Damn! Liz! Get out of my head!'_

I laughed loudly at him and replied to his thoughts. _'Sorry, but that was hilarious. Umm, Michael? Can you do me a favour? The blonde in the corner? What do you sense?' _I asked seriously.

_'Trouble?' _He asked silently. _'I can't sense anything. Is it another power coming in?'_

_'Definately. Zalla had a power that helped her sense other people's intentions. It could be coming through.'_

_'Well, we'll have to keep an eye on her. She could be an enemy. Or FBI.'_

_'Or she could just be a normal girl who's evil?'_

Michael sighed at me and scrunched his nose. It was his usual look saying, 'I don't think so.'

"Be careful Liz." He said as he put the order on the table. I winked at him and walked back over to girl and put her food on the table. Then I felt Max close to me and smiled. "Enjoy your meal." I told the girl and walked over to Max. "Hey handsome. Are you all done helping the 'rents?" I flirted.

He smirked. "All done, babe. I am all yours."

I sighed. "Well, unfortunately, I've just started my shift. But if you want . . . you can sit at your booth and stare at me as usual." I smirked.

"Is that a fact." He grabbed me and pulled me closer, kissing my neck. "Are you sure you don't need a break?"

I giggled. "Not yet. But you have fun undressing me with your eyes!" I kissed him.

Then I felt it again. Except it wasn't just darkness, it was jelousy and hate. I glanced back at the blonde and saw her quickly looking to her food. It was definately her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Liz-POV**

We walked into Michael's apartment andeveryone was already there. That was good. Now if I could just work up the nerves to say this and change everyone's lives.

"Okay. Alex, have you scanned the place for bugs?" Max asked. "Then we won't have to worry about anyone finding out our sectrets. That could be hell." Smart move Max.

"Good thinking Maxwell."

Alex scanned the entire apartment and even the hallway outside but nothing came up. He sat back down next to Isabel and looked at me expectantly. Guess it's time to break the news.

"Okay. We have all lived before. On Antar. I guess you could say that this was reincarnantion, only more scientific. We all lived together, eventually. We were known as the 'Immortal Six'."

"The 'Immortal Six'? What did that mean?" Isabel asked.

"The Immortal Six were a family of six powerful individuals that could not be beaten in battle. We were invinsible. I came from my own house. The house of Jevri. It had been in my family for generations, but it was not left to me. So when my father thought I was old enough, he started taking me to the palace. His reason to me was so I could get used to how things were done at court, but the main one was just the fact that he wanted me to get the Prince - soon to be King - fall in love with me."

"Wait, I remember that one. You were with Isa- Vilandra. You were acting like best friends. It was before we had met. She was trying to play match-maker for us." Max said.

"Yeah. Well, as you can guess, it worked. We fell in love. We courted for a few months. Then we got engageed for one year and a day - that was our tradition. You had to wait that long until you could marry. It was beautiful." I was off reminising about how he asked me to marry him.

"Tell us! I want to hear the story." Maria squealed.

" It was the day before and Zan asked if we could meet up at our spot, which was on the eastern tower. It had a beautiful view and when you were there early enough, you could see the sunrise. Anyway, Zan took me there and he started talking about him becoming King. His father was dying, so he could be king sooner than he wished. We were only 18 years old, but Zan had the strength and wisdom of someone older.

"Then he started talking about how much he loved me. He told me what he felt everyday. He got down on his knees. I was so shocked. I mean, I wasn't really expecting it. The future King of my planet was proposing . . . to me. He talked about how he wanted to be a husband before a King. He told me that he would always love me, worship me and provide for me.

"The ring was beautiful. It was a ruby gemstone, set between two diamonds, on an 18 carot white gold ring. It took my breath away. Zan knelt there, waiting for my answer while I was admiring the ring. I looked at it for about 2 minuets when I noticed Zan was waiting for my answer. So I knelt infront of him, kissed him, and told him that I would marry him anyday. We stayed at the tower all night and we watched the sunrise together."

"Aww!" The girls sighed.

Max was smiling and he kissed me. Then Michael ruined our moment, as always. "So . . . the rest of the story?"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Umm . . . Max and I got married a year after that. That was when Rianna came to us."

"Rianna? Who was she?" Alex asked.

"Rianna was part of my father's house. I had known her for years. We were close friends. So she asked if she could be transfered after my departure and I begged Zan to allow her to work for us. We got permission and she was my personal assisstant. After a few months of her working with me, she caught Rath's eye. He liked her, a lot. So he came to me, asked about her, then started to court her, with permission of the King.

"Vilandra was jealous. Yes she didn't love Rath, but she wanted to find someone who loved her, like we loved each other. But she was happy for her cousin. She threw a ball in honour of him finding his soulmate. That was just an excuse though. Vilandra loved to throw balls. She liked the attention and the feeling of happiness all around her. Rianna's status was upgraded and she was considered a noble women."

"Why? I mean if her and Rath broke up, wouldn't she just lose her position?" Maria asked.

"No." I smiled at her. "You see, when Antarian's court . . . that means they have found the one that they are truly meant to be with. If you don't feel a connection inside, but you still like the girl, they are just counted as affairs. No one get engaged or married unless they feel the connection. So you see, by Rath asking me permission to court Rianna, he was admitting that he had found his true love, which Rath would never have usually done.

"Then Deriz joined us. He was Vilandra's soulmate. They both knew it from the moment they met at the ball, but refused to act on it. They danced around each other for two years, when they finally admitted there feelings. I already knew about it, reading minds and all, so I warned Zan that when the day came, to let Vilandra have her say. Zan was happy when Deriz asked for permission and agreed whole-heartedly. Our unit was complete when Vilandra got married. That's when I gave birth.

"Coral was beautiful and I loved her. But the trouble started. I had some complications during birth, and it was unlikley for me to ever concieve again. Somehow, the knowledge of my barreness got out and the whole planet knew. Khivar chose that time to attack. We defeated him for a while, but the war was not over. He contacted Vishna, who was well known for his destruction of worlds. But because of his reputation, he was refused passage to our planet. Although Vishna had an apprentice. A daughter. He used her to get into the castle and try to ruin the King.

"Zan never fell for it, but she started rumors of her own. She claimed that she and Zan were lovers before he had wed and when she came back to Antar they restarted their affair. People started to believe. Once people believed their King was an adulterer, the protection of the castle started to fail. Khivar used this to kill everyone inside. We, the Immortal Six, escaped. Khivar somehow smuggled Vishna onto the planet and the final war began. We all tried so hard to beat Khivar and Vishna, but it was impossible.

"Deriz was the first to fall. He died protecting Vilandra. Overcome by her grief, she destroyed five of Khivar's command soldiers, before she was killed. Then Rath died. He was trying to take out Vishna, but was stuck from behind. Rianna was devestated. We managed to run from the battle, but we couldn't go far. Coral was only a few months old so she needed calmness. We tried to hide in some caves on the outskirts, but Vishna found us, Rianna was already gone. She was captured on the way out. It was only Zan, myself, and baby Coral. Vishna took her life first. He wanted Zan to loose everything before he died, so he turned to me. Finally Zan was too despaired to fight any longer, and he lost his life."

There was only silence. No one could speak. Max was holding me tight, as though he was afraid to lose me. Maria had tears in her eyes at the thought of Michael dying. Isabel and Alex were staring at each other, holding their gaze. And Michael was looking at the floor. He was suddenly very afraid.

* * *

_I think this is the longest chapter I've done. So there you have it. My version of their previous lives. Let me know what you think?_

_xoxo_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - ****Liz-POV**

It had been half an hour since anyone spoke. Max just kept holding me. Maria moved closer to Michael and held his hand. Isabel had her head rested on Alex's shoulder, tears glitening in her eyes. I couldn't deal with the silence anymore . . . so I broke it.

"I know that finding out what happened in the past was very important for you three, but you have to understand . . . not all fairytales have happy endings."

Michael looked up at me. "Thank you Liz. I always wanted to know who I was . . . who I am now. At least I know that I was honest, I fell for the right girl and did right by her. And that I would give up my own life to save others."

I shook my head at him. "Michael, you knew that already, somewhere deep inside. I think that maybe you just need reminding every now and again. But you have to learn to trust yourself and others."

It fell silent again, until Isabel asked, "So, if we died . . . up there, how are alive now? Here?"

I sighed. This was the bad part. "A group of scientist, who were loyal to the throne and us, started to experiment on our DNA. Or RNA, whatever it was. They wanted us to have a second chance. So they tried to clone us, but nothing worked. It took them fifty years, but they started to use humans as a trial basis. The saw the difference. Human DNA was easier and more compatible to clone. So they tried mixing some together. Unfortunatley it didn't work. They needed something to bridge the gap. So they used something called gandarium. It's like a blue crystal, but it's designed to equalise DNA and RNA. They found compatible DNA and started to clone us.

"However, they got something wrong. They used who they thought was Vilandra's advisor as a test. It worked and the advisor was to come down here and help us understand things. They got the wrong RNA. Instead they cloned Vishna's daughter, and sent her down here with us. She's an enemy. I just hope we find her before we lose everything, all over again."

Max looked up suddenly. "What do you mean Liz?"

"Vishna always suspected that we came to this world, he just didn't have proof. If his daughter us here, then she can summon him and our lives will be in the hands of Khivar."

"What does she look like? Vishna's daughter?" Maria asked.

I blinked trying to remember. "Umm . . . she'd be about my height, blonde, our . . . age . . ." I stopped talking realising something.

"Liz?" Max said.

"The blonde." I whispered. "The blonde at the crash today. I knew she looked familiar, I just couldn't place where I had seen her before. The feelings I got off her . . . cold, empty, dark. And when we were together she was jealous and she hated me!"

Michael suddenly clicked on. "So you think this girl . . . she's Vishna's daughter?"

"She has to be!"

"Okay, so we'll be careful around her and we won't let our guard down." Alex said. "Now, I don't know about you guys, but it has been an emotional day for all of us. I suggest we go our seperate ways, and sleep. I know Isabel has a lot on her mind."

We all agreed with Alex and Max drove us home. We crawled into bed as soon as we got in.

"Liz, I want you to be careful around this girl. She could know about the baby and hurt you. I love you too much to lose you again." Max said to me.

"Max, I'll be fine. I know you don't want to lose me, but I can't just ignore her. However she might try to hurt you. One of her powers is mind-warping. She can make you see things that aren't real. She can control you by it. You have to look after yourself first, Max. Then look out for the rest of us." He tried to interrupt me, but I quickly continued. "You are the one she will likely go after. I'll have to try and remember what the block for her power is. Then we'll be fine."

After that, I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up due to the alarm that was buzzing next my bed. I turned over and realised that Max was nowhere to be seen.

"Max? Honey?" I called out to the apartment. There was no answer. I was starting to get worried. Max always waits until I wake up to go anywhere. Or he wakes me up. Why wasn't he here? I was starting to get worried, so I opened up my mind to him and tried to feel him. Nothing. Now I was terrified. _'Max? Where are you?' _I sent out. Still no answer. _'MAX?'_

Oh, God. Where was he? Why wasn't he answering?

I was on my way to having a full on panic attack when suddenly I heard him. _'Liz? Are you okay, baby? What's wrong?" _

Forget the panic attack. I was seething. _'Maxwell Evans! Where the hell are you?' _I screamed at him.

_'Calm down, baby. I'm just at the shop getting you some more lemon juice.'_

Lemon juice? Fricking lemon juice? He goes out without telling me just for some lemon juice! Oh . . . yeah, I did ask him last night. And I like it at breakfast. Oops. _'Sorry, hun. I was just really worried.'_

Then I felt it. I was going to throw up. I ran off into the toilet. _'Ugh. I hate being sick. This is all your fault Max!'_

_'What? Why is you being sick my fault?'_

_'Because you were the one who got me pregnant!' _I screamed in my head.

_'It takes two to tango, babe.' _I heard the door open and Max walked in. "Lizzie? Babe, are you okay?" He asked through the toilet door.

I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and opened the door to glare at him. "I hate being sick." I went back to bed and closed my eyes, falling asleep yet again.


	15. Author's Note

**Sorry everyone, but once again I have lost my muse for this story. If you guys have any idea's where I can go with this, let me know.**

**Thanks.**

**ema321**

_By the way I should be coming out with another story soon. Keep a look out._

_xoxo_


End file.
